


Our Little Secret

by orphan_account



Series: The Blakes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant octavia, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Octavia haven't talked about <i>that</i> night at all. After avoiding each other for a while Bellamy calls Octavia to his tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

Octavia stood in the middle of camp. She was sorting berries for the winter months with a few others.

“Octavia,” Jasper called out.

“Octavia’s head shot up, “Yeah?” she responded.

“Bellamy needs you in his tent, he said it was an emergency, “ Jasper told her.

 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” she brushed her hands off and jogged to Bellamy’s tent.

They hadn’t really been alone together since the “incident”. She reached his tent and walked inside.

“Bellamy?” she called out.

“Right here,” he said materializing next to her, his shirt was open and his chest had a sheen of sweat.

“What was that, um-uh, emergency, you-uh had?” Octavia asked him, she wanted to curl up and die.

“Well, I thought you could guess,” he motioned to his obviously hard member, still in his pants.

Octavia swallowed hard.

“Maybe you wanted to-uh,” he put an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, his hand sneaking downward, “do something about it.”

“B-bellamy,” Octavia stuttered as his groping hand reached her ass and starting massaging.

“You know I’m not wrong,” he whispered, his hips were starting to grind into her slowly.

She tried to turn and escape his grasp, but he just brought her close again, his arm still wrapped around her waist. He held her there and stroked her face, she turned away from his touch.

“Don’t be like that,” he whispered as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, “We both know you want it.”

Octavia whimpered quietly as one of Bellamy’s hands starting moving down and playing with the edge of her pants. His other hand still held her securely to his body.

“But, I’m your sister, Bellamy,” Octavia tried to reason, “we can’t do this.”

He chuckled, and slipped his hand inside and started feeling her over her panties.

“Yes we can,” he whispered in her ear.

He enjoyed watching the tension in her body fade away as the wetness in between her legs grew. Soon he had her moaning and completely captured in the moment. He moved his other hand up to her breast and started groping her there. Octavia moaned and writhed when he finally slipped a finger inside her. Bellamy started kissing her neck and sucking until there would be noticeable hickeys.

“Wait,” Octavia managed to gasp out, “if we’re going to do this, I want to do this right.”

“Is there a right way to fuck your sister?” Bellamy asked before resuming his work of making Octavia fall apart.

“Just wait, Bell,” Octavia broke free of his grasp, “let me be in charge for a bit.”

Bellamy smirked and lust filled his eyes.

“Fine, you’re in charge,” he said huskily.

Octavia nodded and then stepped forward into him again. She looked up at him all doe eyed, her hands on his bare chest. Suddenly her lips were pressed against his in a passionate, lustful kiss. Octavia brushed his shirt off his shoulders and started to work on his belt.

Bellamy went to do the same to her, but she stopped him.

“Be patient,” she whispered as she she took off her own belt.

They resumed kissing, their tongues clashing together interrupted only by Octavia taking off her shirt revealing her black bra. Octavia kicked off her own pants and unzipped Bellamy’s so he could do the same.

She broke the kiss and took off her bra, her nipples hardened in the cool night air. Bellamy reached out to feel her breasts, but she brushed his hands aside and pushed him onto the bed.  
He stared at her as she stepped out of her panties, his eyes full of lust. She straddled him and started to grind. Octavia moaned as she moved her hips back and forth over her brother’s hard bulge. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. At a painstaking pace she moved closer to his lips, holding herself just above his body, but low enough for her breasts to graze his chest. Then, in an instant their lips collided once more with more fervor than before. Octavia kept on grinding and she held Bellamy’s wrist firmly in place as his hips bucked up and down. His cock throbbed in his underwear. Almost like she read his mind, Octavia relinquished his mouth and let go of his wrists. She started planting small kisses down his chest and across the hard lines of his abdomen. Bellamy moaned and clenched the blankets they were laying on. Octavia slid his underwear off and released his throbbing erection. The tip of his dick was leaking a little pearl of precome. Octavia licked a long stripe from the bottom of his cock to the tip, lapping up the dribbling precome as she went.

“You taste so good,” she moaned.

She took it in her mouth and teased the slit with her tongue, Bellamy groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. She cupped his balls in one hand and took whatever didn’t fit in her mouth in her other hand. Bellamy moaned encouragements to her as she swirled his dick around in her mouth. She smirked and sucked harder while moving her hand up and down, matching pace with her mouth.

“O, I’m gonna come,” Bellamy gasped, struggling for breath.

“Not yet,” Octavia took him out of his mouth and squeezed the base of his dick.

She let go of his cock and made her way back up to his mouth, kissing him and swirling her tongue around his mouth.

“My turn,” she whispered in his ear.

Bellamy’s eyes widened and then he took control. Octavia was flipped on her back and her brother was suddenly on top. He attacked her breasts, kneading and biting and rolling each nipple until it was completely stiff. He sucked on them without restraint and worked his way down to her dripping pussy. Octavia moaned and gripped the sheets as Bellamy’s tongue worked its way into her folds. Soon a finger joined his wandering tongue. She cried out and threaded her fingers through his thick curly hair holding him in place. She rolled her hips toward his mouth forcing him to speed up. He fingered her clit and nibbled it just like he did the last time she saw him.

“Stop, Bell,” Octavia tried to get the words out, “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

He finally ceased his fingers and tongue.

“Kiss me, Bellamy,” Octavia whimpered.

He moved up and kissed her, their tongues glided together in her mouth. Octavia could taste her juices on him and it just made her wetter.

“I need you in me,” she gasped.

Bellamy lined his large erection up with her soaking pussy and pounded into her. Octavia cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, she had never felt anything so amazing. He pounded in and out of her tight pussy again and again, her walls clenched around him.

“Bell, oh god, yes,” she moaned and gasped as her brother fucked her into oblivion.

“O, I’m gonna come soon,” Bellamy moaned into her mouth as he kissed her.

“It’s okay, I am too.”

They reached their climaxes together, Bell thrusted faster as her walls clenched around his cock. He filled her with his come.

When he came down from his high he collapsed next to her, their chests heaved and they were both covered in sweat. Octavia threaded their fingers together.

“Our little secret,” she whispered.

“Our little secret,” he replied before kissing his sister’s lips gently.


End file.
